Heroes of the memeverse(Episode 1,Season 1)It begins....
Long,long ago,there were two entity's.Gaben,the god of good,and The illuminati,the god of evil. They were the yin and yang,they decided to create a omni verse,a place that would hold all multiverses,universes,galaxys,planets,etc. Illuminati to gaben:YOU KNOW WHAT,THIS OMNIVERSE IS STUPID.I'M NOT CARING FOR THESE PEOPLE.WE ARE THE HIGHER ENTITY'S RIGHT GABEN? '' Gaben:''Dude,the omni verse will be good.we have to care for these people '' ''They were arguing,when all of the sudden gaben created a council of benevolence.Nobody knows the exact members.They made the original council of benevolence base on this planet deep in the omni verse called Balard(Bal-ard)and Illuminati created a order called the eye of sin order,which there base was on planet oblivion,where some of the original villains like aku and bill cipher,aka manah, and other villains were in It eventually started the first omni wars,which lasted about 100 years Illuminati's right hand man Bill cipher betrayed illuminati because his friend was in the council of benevolence's army and Illuminati destroyed all of them. bill created the bill empire which was destroyed quickly by the eye of sin order. NOW THIS IS GOING WAY TOO FAR LETS GET TO THE PLOT OF THIS EPISODE 100,000,000,000 years later after the first omni wars.(CURRENT YEAR IS 1325) Danny devito:MOM,DAD,WHERE ARE YOU. The city he lived in was being destroyed. Suddenly a building was about to fall on him Danny devito screams:HOLY SH-- I NEED TO RUN AAAAAAAAA Danny was running as fast as he could,as a huge skyscraper was going to fall on him. He went in a old car and drove as fast as he could. The illuminati's warships shot lasers at the car but he dodged them. Eventually,the illuminati stopped attacking the city.But he was the only person left in his country.He did not know where to go.He decided to go into exile on a remote planet. Danny:I-I EVERYBODY IS DEAD. Danny:I must stay here and train to destroy the illuminati 50 YEARS LATER(current year:1375) Danny:I-I am ready... Danny went to the illuminati's base secretly He went inside the throne room You must be that little kid from 50 years ago ''Illuminati said Danny:''Time to die!!!! The illuminati fired a beam from his eye and danny rolled in the way. The illuminati started floating and summoned spikes.Danny created a portal to send it to his way.He had a force field on during that barrage. Then the illuminati fired a beam from his eye and danny reflected it.Illuminati absorbed it and made it a 100 meter wave that destroyed everything down to the atomic level. Danny shot a energy web to not touch the wave.He jumped on the illuminati Illuminati:ARGH GET OFF OF ME '' The illuminati repulsed him off into the still going wave. Danny:''I am the meme emperor '' Illuminati:''I am the bane of existence Suddenly he used telekinesis to literally grab a nearby moon.The illuminati broke it into pieces and launched the pieces toward danny.He dodged the pieces and made a energy web,went onto the illuminati,and danny conjured a energy sword and made illuminati scarred. However it would do nothing since the illuminati could regenerate even from the strongest of godlike weapons. Illuminati:Ha,that would not do anything. Illuminati then launched himself onto danny and started consuming his soul. It seems this is the end for our hero............... ........................... Danny broke out of his grip somehow and launched a energy beam.Illuminati made a energy forcefield. Illuminati then summoned a black hole and it sucked up most of his castle. Illuminati got tired and sent Danny back to his city.He failed. But he was going to find a apprentice and train him..... To be continued Category:Episodes Category:Season 1